Dance With Me
by Wei Jiangling
Summary: Penelo flirts at the Sandsea after hours. Penelo/Tomaj, ADULT


Title: Dance With Me  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Characters: Penelo/Tomaj  
Rating: M  
Summary: Take Penelo, remove all inhibitions, let brain run wild.  
Request: Tomaj/Penelo. Dub-con, don't care on whose part. Silk ties for some light bondage? And bonus points if Tomaj can't separate business from pleasure. Double bonus points if they do it in the Sandsea after hours. Triple if someone catches them. (Quadruple if it's Balthier.) Quintuple for the creative use of a liquor bottle?

Graceful and elegant, folds of sheer scarf floated through the air to caress the body of a girl, no, a young woman, who was lost in the patterns of a musicless dance. She came here often, sometimes to socialize, sometimes to check the mark board, and sometimes, like tonight, to dance. To any who paid particular attention to her, the latter was usually the most preferred.

Tomaj should have closed up the Sandsea half an hour ago, but he didn't have the heart to put a stop to the performance that both the dancer and the few remaining patrons were so obviously enjoying. Rather, he set about cleaning the empty tables, paying not so much attention to his hands or the cloth they held as to the show. Penelo was a girl he had always admired, if only for the fact that he was aware how much bravery it would take to get up and dance in front of a roomful of bar patrons, especially in the occasions that she did so with no accompanying music, twirling to a melody in her own head. It really was no wonder that she always managed to collect a bit of an appreciative audience.

In the midst of his thoughts, Tomaj's hand bumped against a glass, which he rescued from falling with a kind of agility one only acquires from running a bar. Upon turning his attention back to the scene across the room, he was met with the sight of Penelo bowing and customers finally packing up for the night. It wasn't long before he was left entirely to himself and his cleaning. Or so he would have expected.

"Tomaj?" He glanced up from the table to meet Penelo's gaze, and wondered how she had gotten that much closer to him without him noticing.

"Hm?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. He knew she must have something she had particularly wanted to say to him, since it was unusual for her to hang around and seek him out specifically, especially when she knew it was after hours and he would be trying to close up. But contrary to his expectations, she didn't reply right away. Instead, she came around to his side of the table and peered at him in that way she had of invading personal space without actually being threatening. A moment of awkward silence passed between the two as Tomaj could think of nothing to do but blink at her.

"Dance with me?" she finally asked, a small, playful smile on her lips. Tomaj blinked yet again.

"Excuse me?" Surely he had misheard what she had said. If anything could be said about Tomaj and dancing, it was that he was absolutely terrible at it. He had once made a vague effort at improving in that area via a book on salsa dancing and, well, that had just been a miserable failure. But even beyond the fact that he had two left feet, he was absolutely perplexed as to why Penelo would be asking him to dance. It wasn't as if they were especially close. In fact, she hardly even talked to him most days.

"Dance with me," she repeated, this time making it sound like a command. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him close to her, resting her free hand on his shoulder. "Like this."

"Um…" Tomaj was at a loss for words, trying to figure out what was going on, and whether on not Penelo might be drunk. The only response he got was a giggle and another tug as she began dragging him across the floor in some sort of awkward waltz. And while the awkwardness of the waltz could not be blamed on the girl, the awkwardness of the situation certainly could! "Penelo, why are we dancing?" Tomaj inquired in a tone that matched his confusion as he very nearly tripped over his own foot.

"I feel like it," she replied without hesitation, then halted her steps so suddenly that Tomaj crashed into her with a muffled noise of discomfort. Penelo simply grinned at him. "You know what else I feel like doing?" He stared back at her, fully aware of the look of mild trepidation that was crossing his features.

"Dare I ask?"

As it turned out, he didn't need to, because about half a second later Penelo's lips were pressed against his, and his back against a wall he hadn't even realized he was so close to. Part of him wanted to scream, part of him wanted to push her away, part of him wanted to go hide under a rock, and part of him wanted to be very, very receptive to the warm hand that was tracing little swirly patterns across his chest. As far as he could tell, it was that last part that was winning.

But wait, what was going on? As gently as possible (and with a hint of regret he wasn't quite willing to admit), he pushed her away and tried to wriggle his way out from between the girl and the wall. It wasn't that he hadn't been enjoying it, just…

"I really should be closing up." Yeah, that sounded decent. He edged away from her and toward the door, but froze as he felt her grip his arm.

"Kicking me out?" Maybe it was the look in her eyes, or maybe it was the lingering feeling of her lips on his, but he couldn't bring himself to say yes to that.

"Not unless you're ready to leave, I guess," he replied hesitantly, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into with that response. On the other hand, he would easily admit that Penelo was quite an attractive girl and would not as easily admit he'd had an eye on her for quite some time. It was just the sheer unexpectedness of her actions that had him halfway trying to climb up the wall. Had she been looking at him the same way all this time and he just not noticed?

"Then stay here," she cooed at him, pulling him back into their strange dance routine. "Dance with me." This time, she stood a little closer to him, resting her head against him, rocking back and forth as they shuffled their way around tables, occasionally moving away slightly to turn around or ruffle one of her scarves across him, around him, behind him, around his wrists…

"Um, Penelo?" He attempted to free his arms, only to discover that she had managed to distract him enough that the scarf was already tied in knots on both his wrists.

"Yes?" She grinned at him, clearly taking great joy in his discomfort. Funny, he'd never taken her to be the sadistic type. He lifted one wrist, which was the best he could do with his other one tied to it, albeit fairly loosely.

"Um… why?" He nodded toward the tied scarf. Penelo, if anything, grinned wider.

"Because I felt like it." Perhaps, Tomaj thought, it would be better to stop asking questions. Aside from possibly one.

"Are you drunk?" He hadn't noticed her drinking, but with everything that was happening just now, he had to at least ask.

"Only if you can get drunk off of water," she replied, one eyebrow cocked. "Can't a girl just feel playful sometimes?" Tomaj stared at her with mild incredulity.

"Is that what this is?" The question was met with a sigh from the girl, who shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Could have sworn you liked me, too," she muttered, then went back to peering into his eyes, and only a moment later started into a tirade of questions. "Was I making it up? Was it just wishful thinking?" The volume of her voice was rising, and he tried to raise and hand to silence her and then remembered that didn't work so well. "Why do you think I hang around here so much? For the food? The drinks? Do you think I never noticed the way you look at me sometimes? Really, Tomaj, you're as dense as Vaan!"

By this point, Tomaj had opened and closed his mouth a number of times, unable to get a word in edgewise. He really wanted to just grab the girl by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, but again, not working so well at the moment. He also couldn't help but cringe at the fact that she had implied that the Sandsea wasn't actually worth coming to as a bar, but that was a matter to be sorted out at another time.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity to be alone with you?" After that, Penelo just stared at him, looking into his eyes, and he could tell she was trying to find answers buried in the confusion that clouded them for the moment. For all that he had been trying to say something for the past minute or so, he really wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that, now that he had the opportunity.

"I do like you, just," he trailed off, and while he tried to come up with words, he was suddenly struck by the sheer absurdity of the situation and a bout of anger he hadn't even realized he'd been fighting back. "Just you really could have found some better way of saying 'I like you, Tomaj' than suddenly appearing and tying my wrists together, don't you think? Like maybe just _saying_ it?" She peered back at him, her expression matching his own for a brief moment, and then shifting such that he would never have been able to tell she was ever angry at all.

"I like you, Tomaj." She was smiling. Smiling! Wait, was he smiling a little bit, too?

"Yeah, well," so much for that argument. "That's better." He shifted his gaze to the floor, "So… um…" He really should have closed up about an hour ago, but he still wasn't going to because Penelo's hand was on his cheek and a moment later her lips were on his again, and her other hand was pressing into his chest, sliding down and reaching for the buckle on his pants, and for some reason he wasn't making any effort to stop her. Maybe he was just tired of fighting, though certain parts of his anatomy would speak to the contrary, and perhaps spoke a bit louder since it was not long before the both of them were completely nude, save for the vest that hung about his shoulders. And, truth be told, there really were no words for how incredible the sight of a completely naked Penelo was.

Sadly, he didn't have much of a chance to look at her, as she was very quickly on him again, caressing him, pulling him to the floor, such that his arms lay on either side of him, the scarf in between pinned underneath him. On second thought, he probably enjoyed that more than the view. What really confused him was the thing she did next, which was to grab a liquor bottle from the nearby counter and very deliberately spill some of its contents on him.

He imagined there was probably some method to that particular bit of madness, if only in her head, but he really didn't know what. Then again, he didn't bother to think about it much, once he realized her next motion would be to lick the small pool of liquid off of his chest, tracing little patterns with her tongue, circling his nipple. A soft moan escaped his lips. Wait, she paused. Why? Ah, mumbled words, she was saying something.

"What a bad boy, you were drinking weren't you?" she murmured. He blinked. His brain processed the words, and he looked at her in mild confusion.

"Huh? You're the one licking it off my… oh… dear…" There were fingers on his cock. More specifically, very soft, very warm Penelo fingers wrapped around it and sliding slowly up and down. Somewhere in the little pile of mush his brain had just become, he made a mental note that she was good at this. "Penelo," he murmured her name softly, and he could feel her smile as she continued to lap at his chest. Why exactly had he been fighting this earlier?

Suddenly, she moved away from him, and Tomaj instinctively made a noise that sounded very much like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away. In response, Penelo giggled, and placed a finger over his lips, which he proceeded to lick at hungrily.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a grin, to which he could only nod. Still giggling, she shifted so that she was straddling him, slowly took him into her, and both gasped. Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she began to move up and down in a steady rhythm he quickly felt himself matching. She said nothing, but her eyes pleaded to him: faster, harder. He wanted to pull her close, fondle her perfect breasts, but was continually caught by the restraint of the scarf. He decided that was nice too, in its own way. Penelo dug her fingers into his shoulders, and the sensations only got more and more intense, pushing him over the top, and he came, perhaps too quickly, inside of her.

"Penelo, I," he began, about to offer some apology for his lack of endurance, but was stopped by a hand over his mouth as the girl glanced nervously in the direction of the bar's entrance. Sure enough, he could hear the sound of the door opening, and here he was almost entirely naked on the floor of the bar with Penelo on top of him who was completely naked. Clearly, this was going to do wonders for his reputation as a businessman.

"Tomaj, are you still here? I think I left… oh my." It was Balthier. Even better. Tomaj, at that instant, wanted nothing more than to hide. Of course, it wouldn't do too much good, given that a certain sky pirate was already staring at them with an amused smirk that Tomaj found absolutely disgusting at that moment. He really, really should have closed up about an hour and a half ago, but it was a little late to be thinking that now. He was also quite certain that his own face was about the color of a tomato. Penelo's certainly was. The two of them really should have moved. They should have grabbed clothes and covered themselves. They should have done _something_. But as it was, the entire scene froze for a few seconds, and then the intruder in the situation shifted his gaze away from the couple and toward a nearby table. It would seem he did have some concept of modesty, anyway.

"Aha, it was here." Balthier picked up a ring from the table and slipped it onto his finger, then turned back toward the door. "Well, I got what I came for," he remarked, "plus a surprise or two." Tomaj had to wonder how the man was capable of being so amazingly unphased by this whole situation. At least he could be grateful that Balthier was no longer staring at them and in fact seemed to be leaving. "Thank you,Tomaj, for leaving the door open," the pirate commented with one last quick glance backward, "though I wouldn't advise it the next time, hmm?" And with that, he was out the door.

For a moment, all Tomaj could do was stare at the door, now thankfully closed, mouth agape. Penelo, meanwhile, rolled off of him and went to work collecting her clothes. If he wasn't dumbstruck and embarrassed, he probably would have objected.

"Um… do you think…?" he finally managed to say. Penelo nodded in response.

"Everyone will know by tomorrow morning."

"That's what I was afraid of." Frowning, Tomaj attempted to sit up, with some trouble due to the fact that he had apparently been sitting on the scarf attached to his wrists. "Hey, Penelo? You want to untie this thing?"

"Huh?" He had caught her in the process of putting her shirt back on, and he couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute to see her temporarily all caught up in the fabric like that. When her head popped out of the shirt, he moved one of his arms to draw attention back to the matter at hand. "Ah, right, sorry." She moved closer to him and worked on untying the knots in her scarf, looking a little bit ashamed. "I'm sorry," she repeated, with an added hint of worry as she noticed that his wrist showed a red tinge where the scarf had been tied. Tomaj looked at his now freed wrist and then back at Penelo as she untied his other hand.

"I'm not," he replied, earning him a questioning look from the girl. Despite feeling embarrassed and a little worried about how Penelo was acting now, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome to come get rumors started about me any time you want." Without waiting for a response, he pulled Penelo in closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Seriously, don't worry about it." He was relieved to see that she returned his smile.

"Dance with me again sometime?" she asked hopefully, and in return he gave her a nod and another chuckle.

"Long as you let me lock the door next time."


End file.
